The Case
by TheDayYouSaidGoodnight
Summary: Sanzo, our corrupted monk is demanded. Swearing and violence


Hi people, I decided to make a crossover Saiyuki fic. It's about you know, the usual judge cases. First anime crossover fic.

Title: The Case

Author: TheDayYouSaidGoodnight

Rating: PG-13 for swearing, cursing, violence and the Paper Fan of Doom?

**WARNING**: Yu-Gi-OhxSaiyuki crossover. The judge is Kanzeon Bosatsu. A lot of violent shouts.

**Summary**: Yami Yugi accuses Genjo Sanzo of the attempt to shoot him in the stree. Let's listen to the 2 camps' stories and who will Kanzeon believe: the Saiyuki characters or the Yu-Gi-Oh characters? One Shot.

Saiyuki………

In a town they were driving in, all was normal in the green jeep…….

Goku: Sanzo! Hare hetta!

Gojyo: You monkey with a pitless stomach!

Sanzo: vein throbs URUSAI!THWACK THACK

Gojyo and Goku: Itai….ouch! Sanzo-sama!

Yu-Gi-Oh….

The gang was in the same town where the Sanzo-ikkou were.

Seto: Ouch! You baka, Joey!" Joey tripped on him 39 seconds ago

Joey: It was your fault, big-shot loco!

Tea: Let's all be friends!

Bakura (bad and good) and Yugi (both sides): Shut up!

Saiyuki and Yu-Gi-Oh……

Both groups met on a sidewalk. Yami saw Sanzo brandishing his Smith and Wesson gun. Joey walks to know these strangers.

Joey: Hey! Guy with a monocle! Who are you?

Hakkai: I'm Cho Hakkai.

Joey: I'm Joey Wheeler! Who are you, redhead cockroach?

Gojyo: summons his staff I am Sha Gojyo and I am not a cockroach!

Joey: I'm sorry. Hey, monkey-boy what's your name?

Goku: I am not a monkey! My name is Son Goku and I am hungry! SANZOOOO!

Joey: Hey! Mr. Cool Monk with a gun and fan! What's your name?

Sanzo: My name's Genjo Sanzo.

Yami Yugi pops out from nowhere

Yami: Hey! Aren't monks not supposed to have guns and hair?

Sanzo: Who said? I'm Toua Genjo Sanzo Hoshi-sama the 31st and I am the highest Buddhist monk. No need to shave.

Yami: In that case, I challenge you to a game!

Sanzo: Not interested. THWACK THWACK

Yami: Owwww!

Sanzo: Ch'

Tea: Hey, you evil monk! Friendship should reign! THWACK THWACK

Joey: Thanks, um, Sanzo. I need Tea to shut her mouth up!

Sanzo: Just shut up.

Later……..

Yugi: Yami! That monk is so scary! He has all the girls swooning on him! He's a monk!

Yami: I dunno…..

Minutes later….

Yami: Hey monk! What about a punch to your face? punches Sanzo You!

Sanzo: dodges Tsk! does ax kick

Yami: Oww! You bald, ugly, stupid, monk!

Sanzo: bang bang bang

Yami: runs for cover

Goku: Sanzo! Are you alright?

Sanzo: Can't you see, my health is 1 000?

Gojyo: Hey! Corrupt monk! Give me a cigarette!

Sanzo: No. lights a cigarette

Seto: Hey aren't monks **not **allowed to smoke?

Sanzo: Who cares?

Marik: shoots Millennium Rod at Sanzo Damn! I want your sutras monk.

Sanzo: Idiot. caught Rod in hand You'll never get them.

Tristan: Cool! I wanna be just like the monk. THWACK THWACK OWWW!

Sanzo: Baka.

Yu-Gi-Oh…..

Yugi: We should demand that monk!

Tea: Yeah!

Seto: He smokes.

Joey:He's cool! I like his style, the robe is so coooool!

Bakura and Marik demand Sanzo to the regional court.

Saiyuki…

Police: Sanzo-ikkou! Go to the regional court now. You are demanded.

Sanzo: S…..

Court……..

Jiroushin: Please settle now. Her Honor Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Goddess of Mercy will come.

Kanzeon Bosatsu comes out in judge outfit

Sanzo: You hag! You're the judge! K b!

Kanzeon: Yeah, my nephew.

Seto: Maybe that's why the monk's ugly because his aunt's a witch.

Kanzeon: I heard that, SETO.

Seto: Why does she know my name?

Kanzeon: Order in the court! We are here today to witness that my nephew is demanded of trying to shoot and harm Yami. Tell us, Tea, what happened.

Tea: We saw the four on the street. Joey came to them and asked their names. As soon as we knew them they see the monk practically disobeying the rules of being a monk and beats us up with his fan and gun!

All Saiyuki characters: No way! Sanzo's like that and we want him the way he is.

Lirin: How dare you insult Sanzo, hag of friendship! Kanzeon Bosatsu is more beautiful than you. I wonder what hair products the Goddess of Mercy uses.

Kougaiji: Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!

All Yu-Gi-Oh characters: Guilty!

Kanzeon Bosatsu: Order! Now, is your story nothing but the truth, Tea?

Tea: If you don't believe me, I bring to the stand: Ishizu Ishtar!

By the snap of Kanzeon's hand, Ishizu is in the court.

Ishizu: Yes! The handsome monk was responsible for fangirl swooning in Egypt!

Everyone but Sanzo: What the……?

Kanzeon: Uh, okay, Goku, explain what happened…….

Goku: We were on the street then, then uh Joey came and asked who we are then they were mad at Sanzo for being a bit um…..not like a monk so they planned to beat up Sanzo and one shot his rod at Sanzo so he can get the sutras! But Sanzo dodged every attck and used his all-so-cool fan and his shoreiju and defended himself!

Kanzeon: Oh my gosh! Konzen, you're so brave.

Sanzo: It's Genjo or Sanzo!

Kanzeon: Goku, is there anyone to prove your story?

Goku: Yes! I bring in to the stand, TheDayYouSaidGoodnight, but she's not here.

court room's doors slam open………TheDayYouSaidGoodnight appears wearing the samurai costume in "How to Deal" (read it to know my costume, first chapter)

TheDayYouSaidGoodnight: Your Honor, I heard that your nephew is uh…demanded.

Seto: A samurai? SLASH SLASH Owwww!

TheDayYouSaidGoodnight: Ehh! Sanzo! Did you do anything bad?

Sanzo: Just prove what Goku said. Good luck, authoress. sneer

TheDayYouSaidGoodnight: Yeah, it wasn't Sanzo. No one should come near the sutras. Sanzo, keep yourself down okay so you won't get into trouble. Yami, if you know that Sanzo is your match, it's not a good idea. You can't go beating someone just because they break rules! Both sides have points so I think it will be a battle of endurance, Your Honor, the Goddess of Mercy.

Kanzeon: We will have a duel between Yami and Sanzo. Only hand-to-hand combat. Throw out any Millennium item or any weapon.

Sanzo and Yami: throw out weapons

Kanzeon: Let the karate fight begin!

Sanzo: aims for Yami's ankle

Yami: aims for Sanzo's hand

Sanzo: crouches and wraps leg around Yami's ankle and pulls it and breakdances while Yami cries in pain

Yami: punches Sanzo's hand

Kanzeon: Now we will have the magic duel. Yami may only use his millennium puzzle. Sanzo may only use the sutras.

Yami: summons dark magic on Sanzo

Sanzo: calm chants May the power of light protect me, may the power of light protect me.

Yami: Oh no you won't! summons Dark Magician.

Sanzo: chants louder May the souls of the dead rest in peace, may the soul of the dead rest in peace, may the souls of the dead rest in peace! sutras are longer and paralyze the dark magician and destroy the darkness in the court.

Goku: Sanzo! Noo!

Hakkai: Sanzo is doing the right thing. I am so impressed by his decisive mind.

Yami: summons Mind Crush

Sanzo: chants May the power of light protect me, may the power of light protect me, may the power of light protect me.

Yami: The dark isn't over yet……….summons total darkness in the court

Sanzo: Makai Tenjo! sutras elongate and paralyze Yami Yami Bakura comes into the darkness and gets paralyzed by the sutras.

Marik: I will steal those sutras! tries to slip of the sutras

Sanzo: whacks Marik's head viciously with the harisen

Marik: black eyes and dizzy eyes and a large bump on head

The darkness disappears, Sanzo closes his eyes and breathes out with a smile.

Joey: The monk is cooler when he smiles.

Gojyo: Corrupt monk, I gotta hand it to ya!

Sanzo: smirks

Kanzeon: I have analyzed all the witnesses' reports and the Sanzo-ikkou is…………

Saiyuki characters: hearts pound

Yu-Gi-Oh characters: smirk evilly

Kanzeon, Jiroushin, Nataku and Homura: ……..not guilty!

Yaone: Woooh!

Other Saiyuki characters: Yess! hi-fiving

Sanzo: I'm just a winner. Wanna die?

Yami: You'll die first.

Sanzo: I'm joking, spoiled one.

Everyone shakes hands and leaves.

TheDayYouSaidGoodnight: How was Sanzo **_not_** guilty?

Kanzeon: Oh, he won the trials fair and square, the sutras are a great help.

Jiroushin: Ah, Konzen? He may be bad outside but people are misguided. The monkey, Goku, was released by Sanzo, Konzen, whatever I call that amazing guy.

TheDayYouSaidGoodnight: Goodbye! I'm happy that it ended well.

Constructive criticism allowed.


End file.
